Just Dance
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: Ponyboy loves to dance. He is so talented in it that he is also a famous YouTuber. However, nobody in the gang, but Johnny, knows about this until one day when his secret was exposed. Modern AU. Request by Blue eyed titan99 and DemonAngel23.
1. Chapter 1

**Request by Blue eyed titan99.**

**IMPORTANT BEFORE YOU START: This story is set in modern times. So, it doesn't take place in the 1960s. There will be more advanced technology and modern songs. Characters are also a bit OOC. This is also a new format of writing for me. I haven't written a story like this before, so it might be a bit awkward. Also, you might feel some secondhand embarrassment. Seriously. I want you to feel that secondhand embarrassment. You're welcome. :)**

**PLEASE WATCH THE DANCE VIDEOS IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT MOVES I AM REFERRING TO IN THE ONE-SHOT!**

**Songs used: P!nk—What About Us (Brian Friedman Choreography) ; Jeremih—Birthday Sex (Nicole Kirkland Choreography)**

**o-o-o**

For an average onlooker, there was nothing more going on in the dance room than the twisting of bodies that were moving almost in sync with one another with sweat glistening over their skin. Inside, though, it was a whole other experience. Although, an observer was able to follow along with the graceful movements due to the blaring music that was produced from the speakers that were so loud that the room danced along to the song that was playing through vibrations. It was just different inside the dance room that was hidden away deep in the school.

A handful of people were inside the room, all behind Ponyboy Curtis. The young teenager moved along with the song with stunning precision. His bare feet slid and padded against the cool, wood flooring. His movements were powerful yet graceful like ocean waves. His eyes were trained on the large mirror that stretched across an entire wall, analyzing the dancers behind him.

"Hold on," Ponyboy suddenly called out, stopping his dancing. The people behind him stopped as well. He ran over to the monitor and shut off the song, "What About Us". The room became absolutely silent besides the heavy breathing from everyone there. "We're a bit shaky on one part."

He ran back to the front of the room, quickly practicing the troubled part a few times by himself without the music. He nodded once he had finished. "Okay, so for this spot… after the pirouette and roll, you need to go into a handstand." He demonstrated the series of moves but slower so that people wouldn't get lost.

"It's really hard to do that," a girl pointed out. "Holding ourselves up like that, I mean. It feels like my arms are going to snap off."

Ponyboy nodded, taking her words into consideration. He looked at every person there. "And is everyone having difficulty with it?"

The entire room murmured their agreement. Pony chewed on his bottom lip a bit. "Then we need an alternative move to replace it…" he muttered. He thought long and hard on it, testing multiple ways to do the part, before coming to a conclusion. "Okay, so instead of that, if you can't do it, go ahead and fake it. So, when it is time to go in the handstand, lift up your left leg up and straighten it. On your right leg, jump up with it bent and just instantly fall back down."

"Can you show us?" someone asked and Ponyboy did just that. He demonstrated it slowly one time, muscles flexing when he spun around on one foot and when he jumped up with his hands planted on the ground. He huffed out in satisfaction when he stood back up again.

"We're going to do it together now. We'll be starting from the pirouette." Everyone went into position. "Okay, so, five, six, seven, eight."

The group of teenagers followed along the best that they could, counting with Pony as they danced. They practiced the move again and again, going faster every time until they were dancing it perfectly.

When Ponyboy felt like it was enough, he turned the song off again. "Okay, time for the next section! This one requires a partner or multiple," he instructed. As people started to pair up, a lean but built male approached him. He smiled and Pony grinned back. His name was Jasper and he was his usual dance partner. They had been dancing as partners ever since Ponyboy joined the school's dance club in his freshman year. Jasper was one of the few people that Ponyboy completely trusted. Well, he had to trust him completely if he wanted to dance with him.

"Ready?" Jasper asked him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Ponyboy teased, earning a chuckle from the other. He turned back to the club. "The next part is sort of based on what you're comfortable with. We're all going to be getting a bit close with our partner. If you don't want to do it, it's alright."

Ponyboy started to teach them the rest of the song. True to his words, the dance moves made a number of the dancers uncomfortable with how close they had to get. Ponyboy and Jasper were both demonstrating on the ground. They moved in close to each other, trust and emotion radiating off of them. They clung onto each other as if they thought they were never going to see each other again. The students were mesmerized, unable to process the individual dance moves because of how powerful everything was. They watched as the two held hands as if they were being ripped away from one another by an invisible force.

When they ended the dance, the room was silent once again. Eventually, one student started to clap, followed by everyone else.

"So," Ponyboy started, breathing hard. He swallowed his saliva to relieve the stinging of his dry throat. "Did you all get that?"

"Not at all," one of them answered honestly. Everyone else laughed.

Ponyboy sighed with a smile on his face. "Okay, I'll run through it again. After that, if any of you are up to it and feel like you're ready, we can do some recording."

The club danced rigorously and, before any of them knew it, they ran out of time for the day. Everyone started to pack up and leave the dance room with huge smiles on their faces. Ponyboy was as well, although he took his time to go. He slipped on his shoes before running to the monitor to turn everything off.

"Wouldn't having a Smartwatch be easier so you wouldn't be running around so much?" Jasper asked, dabbing the sweat away. He walked over to Ponyboy who just shrugged at him.

"Yeah, it would," Ponyboy replied.

"Then why don't you get one? You have enough money to buy one with being a YouTuber and all."

Ponyboy shook his head. His cheeks dusted in pink thinking about everyone's possible reaction to him being a dancer. Man, he wouldn't live it down. Especially if they watched his covers. There were some in there that he just didn't want them to discover. "You know I can't. My brothers would definitely be suspicious and do some digging. I can't let them know that I dance. It's too embarrassing!"

"Your brothers still don't know that you dance? You've been dancing for years! What about your friends? Do they know?"

"Only Johnny does. I want to keep it that way."

"Man, Johnny must be really amazed with you choreographing all of the dances for the club. Your dancing alone is amazing."

Ponyboy licked his chapped lips. He sheepishly smiled. "He doesn't even know that I am a choreographer. He just knows that I'm in the dance club. He promised not to tell anybody."

"Yeah, well… you're really great at it and I think everyone should know that. You have too much on your shoulders. You deserve the praise."

"Well… I'm just doing my job." Ponyboy picked up the camera, brandishing it to Jasper. "Anyway, I have to edit footage before I go back home. I need to upload a video by the end of the day."

Jasper hummed, nodding his head. "Well, good luck to that. I should get going and let you do that. Don't stay too late, okay?"

"Yeah, I won't. See you later, man."

"Bye."

o-o-o

The next day at school was the same as any other day. Well, it would have been if Two-Bit and Steve weren't too observant.

Since he had uploaded the video, he had more attention on him that day. He usually already had many eyes on him, but everything was practically refreshed after the video. Even though they had just entered the school a few minutes ago, Ponyboy already had caught people talking about his new video. They all pointed fingers at him in awe. He tried his best to ignore it. It wasn't that hard. Pony was quite used to it.

The problem, though, that made him nervous, was Two-Bit, Steve, and Johnny being there.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Two-Bit asked, looking all around the hallways.

"Probably because you look really ugly," Steve joked without missing a beat. He grinned and Two-Bit mirrored the expression.

"Hey!" Two-Bit cackled, elbowing Steve in the side. They laughed boisterously.

"Is this because you're a…" Johnny whispered and Ponyboy nodded before he could finish his sentence.

"I think so," Ponyboy answered, hands turning clammy. Oh, man, he hoped that they wouldn't try to figure out what the school was looking at. But, of course, luck wasn't on his side.

"This is so weird," Steve muttered. "What's on their phones and what does it have to do with us? Two-Bit, you didn't do something drunk, did you?"

"I'm always drunk."

The two continued to bicker. All Ponyboy wanted to do was run away and be forgotten.

"Well, I gotta get to class," Ponyboy nervously said. He put up a tight smile that made both Steve and Two-Bit raise an eyebrow. "See you guys later."

Before any of them could say anything, Ponyboy fled the hallway as fast as he could without turning more heads.

"That was weird," Steve commented. "Hey, Two-Bit, where're you going?"

When Johnny and Steve were watching Ponyboy run away, Two-Bit went over to a group of girls who were smiling widely at their phones. "What are you looking at?" he asked, looking over their shoulders. He was expecting them to be watching a music video or even talking about a meme or something. He was not, however, expecting to see a video with Ponyboy on there. His eyes widened in shock as he watched his friend dance to a P!nk song. "What is this?" He grabbed the phone from one of the girl's hands to get a closer look, but it was quickly snatched away. The girls shot him a dirty look.

"Don't you know? The dance club here is famous," one of the girls said.

Two-Bit heavily blinked his eyes in surprise. "Famous? Since when?"

"Since Ponyboy Curtis started a YouTube channel for it."

"Wait, Ponyboy has a YouTube channel? Did I hear that right? Ponyboy is a YouTuber?" Steve pressed, eyes wide with disbelief. He joined Two-Bit with Johnny. "Since when? Also, when did he start dancing? He's no dancer."

The girl only shrugged, walking away with her friends.

"Oh, we have got to check this out." Steve smirked as he pulled out his own phone. "What was the channel called?"

"I didn't look," Two-Bit admitted.

"I guess I'll have to check the school's website. They said that it was a club here." Steve started to look around on the school's website for the club page. Before he could get anywhere though, Johnny snatched the phone away, holding it away from his two friends. "Hey! What's the big deal, Johnny?"

"He doesn't really want anyone to know about this," Johnny replied, taking a few steps back. His puppy-like eyes narrowed, carefully watching his friends in case they tried to lunge at the phone.

"Wait, you knew about this?" Two-Bit asked incredulously.

Johnny nodded, lowering his guard down. His grip on the phone loosened up some. "Yeah, I found out about it and promised not to tell. Since you know, you guys shouldn't tell anybody either. So… Hey!"

While Johnny was talking, Steve ripped his phone out of the other's hand. He held it high above his head when Johnny tried to grab it back. The younger boy let out a frustrated huff, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to confiscate the phone because of the height difference. "No way!" Steve chuckled. "I'm definitely going to tell everyone else! This is too good!"

With that, Steve walked away, leaving Johnny feeling horrible. All he could think about is how he had betrayed his best friend even though he did nothing wrong. He tried the best that he could, but Steve was too persistent. He just hoped that Ponyboy wouldn't be mad at him later.

**o-o-o**

"Guess what I found?" Steve called out when he reached the Curtis's house after school had finished. Everyone was there besides Ponyboy, who had "something to do after school." Two-Bit was grinning behind Steve while Johnny walked in with furrowed brows, looking troubled.

"What did you find?" Soda asked, popping his head out from the kitchen. He instantly noticed that Ponyboy wasn't there with them. He was sure that his little brother didn't have track practice. It was the wrong semester for that sport. "Where's Pony? He was supposed to come home with you."

If it was possible, Steve's smirk grew even more devious. "What I found has something to do with Ponyboy."

As if the very name was a cue point, Darry spoke up. "Pony? Did something happen to him?" Darry demand.

"Don't do it," Johnny pleaded Steve, but it was already too late. He was already brandishing his phone with a video pulled up on it.

"What is it?" Soda asked, coming closer to the screen for a better view.

"Just watch," Steve answered, pressing play.

The first thing that they saw on the screen was a dance room that was full of dancing teenagers. The screen then faded to only two people. They instantly recognized Ponyboy and gasped. They hadn't expected him to be on there whatsoever.

"Why is Ponyboy there?" Dally asked, speaking the question that was on their minds. Nobody answered, letting the video answer the question. When the dancing started, they were mesmerized, not able to tear their eyes away. Not only were they stunned that Ponyboy was there, but they have never seen him like this at all. His moves were powerful and graceful; so full of emotion that it gave all of them goosebumps.

"I didn't know that Pony danced," Soda mumbled under his breath, eyes wide.

"He's not bad."

"Wait, it says here that he choreographed this," Darry pointed out, gesturing to the title. Johnny let out a surprised gasp, focusing on the title. True to Darry's words, Pony's name was displayed next to the word 'choreography'. He never knew that Ponyboy created the dances. Yes, he knew that he danced, but he didn't know _this_.

"Really?" Johnny mumbled, even though he saw the video name. "I didn't know that."

"But you knew that he danced," Steve pointed out.

"You knew that he was doing this?" Darry asked.

Johnny scratched his temple, feeling sweat coat his forehead. "I knew that he danced but I didn't know that he put together the dance moves."

"Why didn't you tell us? No, why didn't Ponyboy tell us about this?"

"He…" Should he be telling them why? "He didn't want to feel embarrassed. He didn't want you guys to make fun of him."

Darry let out a huff. "He thought that _we_ were going to embarrass him? Why would he think that?"

Johnny gave him a look. He almost never showed his sassy side to them.

Soon enough, the video ended, and Soda grabbed Steve's phone to look around more. "Three million followers," he commented. Wow… look at all of these views!"

They all gawked at the large numbers. Ponyboy was famous and they never knew. None of them knew how to exactly react to this revelation. It was a lot to process.

"We should watch another one," Two-Bit suggested. Agreeing, they started to scroll down the channel, finding a plethora of cover videos.

"Holy shit he made a lot… He choreographed most of these," Dally commented.

"Click on this one!" Two-Bit suddenly yelled, startling them because of the sudden shrill. He pointed to one of the videos.

"Birthday Sex?" Darry read out loud with a dry mouth. Why did Ponyboy dance to a song like that?

"It's probably really innocent…" Steve hypothesized. "It's choreographed by him after all."

But, when they started to watch the video, they quickly found out that it wasn't innocent at all. It was quite the opposite actually.

When they pulled up the video, they were surprised to see Ponyboy shirtless, sporting a very toned body. It was probably from all of the dancing that he supposedly did. The dance started off with him and another boy standing behind him. Pony looked back at the boy before wrapping his arms around his shoulders, waving his hips slightly. He moved away a bit before he was pulled back in by the other boy, faces only inches apart.

"Whoa!" Two-Bit screamed, feeling almost uncomfortable at the tension between the two dancers.

The dance moved quickly even though it was so sensual. They were all gaping at Ponyboy as he pelvic thrusted in the dance which were followed by booty drops. They watched as he opened his legs up while squatting. At multiple points, Ponyboy was even grinding the floor. The moves were very stripper-like—super sexual. They were both feminine and masculine as he moved with his dance partner.

"Holy…" Dally couldn't finish his sentence, too stunned at what he was viewing.

The front door suddenly opened and Ponyboy walked through, confused about why his friends were all huddled together. He was about to question them, but that was before he saw and heard what video they were watching. Instantly, Ponyboy became as white as a ghost as dread washed over him. Panic engulfed his brain. They found it. They fucking found his channel. They weren't supposed to find it.

Escape. He had to escape and just die under a rock or something. Oh, god, he just wanted somebody to just smite him on the spot.

Ponyboy started to back out of the house but, much to his terrible luck, Darry caught him before he could leave. "Hold on, Ponyboy! Don't move!" Darry boomed, pausing the video. He pointed at the screen. "What is this?"

"A phone?" Ponyboy answered, try to play it off as nonchalantly as he could.

Darry rolled his eyes. "I know what the device is! What is this video?"

"A dance?"

"A dance that _you _choreographed. It's called 'Birthday Sex' and there are a number of provocative moves in it."

"I… uh…" Ponyboy didn't know what to say. His brain was too fogged up by his embarrassment and panic.

"Don't try to play dumb," Steve shot out.

"I… I…" He looked at Johnny for help, but his best friend just gave him a sympathetic expression.

"Sorry, Pony…" Johnny apologized. "I tried to stop them. I really did."

"I didn't know you had these moves in you," Two-Bit commented, causing Ponyboy to turn redder than a tomato.

He had to get away!

Ponyboy spun around on his heel, ready to sprint out of the room. However, Steve had already anticipated the escape attempt. Before Pony could take a step out the door, Steve grabbed him and flung him to the floor. Ponyboy cried out in shock as the other teen sat on him, crushing him. He gasped out, trying to capture as much oxygen as he could. It made breathing extremely difficult and he swore that he felt his ribcage creak from the weight.

"You're going to watch this video with us," Steve determined for him in a smug way that made Pony want to just sock him right then and there in front of everyone.

The video was placed in front of his face, forcing him to watch it. He resumed the video and it instantly started on a part that just killed him. Ponyboy, in the video, was leaning his back against his dance partner's chest, grinding his butt into him. He acted as if there were no cameras on him; like it was just the two of them. The partner totally acted along with it.

"Turn it off!" Ponyboy pleaded, hiding his face with the floor. He was absolutely mortified.

"Look at this! What is wrong with you?" Darry scolded. "You shouldn't be doing this! You're not even old enough to drive!

"No more sexual dancing for you!" Soda proposed, tutting.

"But—" Ponyboy started but was cut off.

"No, 'buts', mister!" Darry screamed. He replayed the video again, causing Pony to turn even redder. "Look! How could you dance something like this? Huh? Where did you even learn how to do this?"

"Stop!"

"I like this new Ponyboy," Dally commented. Ponyboy knew that he thought it before, but he just wanted to die. Dying was way better than the embarrassment he was going through.

"I do too! I never knew he had it in him!" Two-Bit chirped, laughing. "Hey, you should teach me some of your moves!"

"Hey, that's enough," Johnny interjected, gently pushing Steve off of Ponyboy and helping his friend back up to his feet. "Lay off of him, okay?"

"I can't just—" Darry started but Johnny shot him a look that made him stop talking. He sighed, eyes narrowing at his youngest brother. "Don't think that this is the end of our conversation."

"Ponyboy, when can we all watch you dance in person?" Two-Bit asked excitedly.

Ponyboy was too flustered to answer. Luckily, Johnny spoke for him. "You too. No more talking about dances today."

Two-Bit pouted. "You're no fun."

When the gang finally dissipated, Johnny turned to Ponyboy. He patted his shoulder comfortingly. "How are you doing right now?"

Ponyboy sighed., burrowing his face in his hands. "I can't believe that just happened. I'm never going to live this down."

Suddenly, Two-Bit popped out of nowhere. "Hey, Pony, how do you do that booty drop thing? Like this?" He tried his best to copy the move but, even though it was simple, he managed to mess it up. "Show me how you did it!"

A frustrated scream left Pony's mouth as he finally, after all of that agonizing time, fled his house. And, even though he was too embarrassed to dance now, he ran to the club room to work his embarrassment out. He didn't know what he was going to do no or how much his life was going to shift because of the gang finding out his biggest secret. One thing was for sure though. He would never again post a sexual dance on his YouTube channel.

**o-o-o**

**How to request for one-shots:**

**1). You must have an account. No guests because I need to be able to talk directly to you to get exactly what it is you want, and I can alert you that your story is ready or not.**

**2). Please PM me your requests. Don't leave it in the reviews. Multiple requests are allowed. It can be a list sent or one can be sent whenever you please.**

**3). No ships (sorry), OCs, or sibling fics (unless the siblings are real characters)**

**4). It can only be for the Outsiders. If you want a crossover, you can discuss it with me to see I know enough to write about it.**

**5). It can be literally anything. The possibilities are endless.**

**6). Please be patient. I am a busy bee. I will get to it when I have time. It might take months for me to get to your story. But, be reassured, I will get to it.**

**7). Do not expect that if your idea will be accepted by me. I will reply back to tell you if I approved it or not. Most likely, it will be approved. You shouldn't have a problem.**

**8). Review. I am writing the story for you, so make sure you tell me how I did and if you liked it or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Request by Blue eyed titan99.**

**This is the only request that will receive extra chapters. After this chapter, there will be one more chapter. Also, there are slight boy x boy themes in here. Not too much though. It's pretty much just implied. It wasn't really important to the story, so I didn't delve much into it. But it was requested that I hint it so it's there.**

**So, this is going to be a different format again. I'm sorry if it's awkward. I'm seriously not used to writing these types of stories, but it's good practice for me. Also, I'm sorry if there isn't much detail about the dancing. I didn't want to make it repetitive.**

**The song and dance cover that is used is: Party—Chris Brown ft. Gucci Mane and Usher (Choreographer: Mina Myoung from 1MILLION Dance Studio)**

**o-o-o**

Music was blasting from the dance room again as the school became almost empty. Feet pounded against the wood flooring in unison. Sweat glistened off of the dancers' skin as they elegantly moved around, totally lost in their own worlds. That was until the music was suddenly shut off and Ponyboy's voice replaced it.

"None of you are leaning back far enough," Ponyboy voice rang out as he stepped in front of everyone. He placed a foot forward to have better balance as he arched his back, leaning so far backward that it looked like he was about to tip over. But he kept his balance and held a straight face as if the move was effortless. "You have to be this far down, or it will look awkward."

The rest of the dance crew gaped as they tried to mirror him. However, many of them weren't as flexible and struggled to do so, bodies trembling.

"Good!" Ponyboy complimented when everyone was at the perfect angle. "Let's start again from the top."

Again, the music started playing and Ponyboy watched the mirror, covering his hawk-like eyes with his hands like binoculars. He scrutinized the dancing closely, trying to pick out even the tiniest of mistakes. He frowned when he saw one, sighing. Ponyboy was being stricter than he usually was during practice, but he really had no choice. They were running out of time to perfect the dances for the competition that was coming up.

He waved his hands and the dancers stopped, tensing up in nervousness. What was it now? Ponyboy paused the music as he pointed to one of the dancers. "You're off-count. You need to move your shoulders faster. So—"

"It seems like you're working hard, Pony," a voice suddenly interrupted, causing Ponyboy to snap his eyes at the newcomers through the dance room mirror. The person that spoke was Two-Bit, who had waltzed inside with the rest of the gang for whatever reason.

Instantly, heat rose to Ponyboy's cheeks. What were they all doing here? Half of them didn't even go to the school anymore. Man, he could hardly face them. The gang had been teasing him practically every day since they found out about his dancing. It was so embarrassing! Ponyboy wanted to die under a rock. He wished that they hadn't found out about it.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, trying to get his face back to its original color.

"We just wanted to watch you dance," Soda innocently answered. "You've never actually shown us in-person before."

Ponyboy rapidly shook his head. "I don't want you to watch me dance. You shouldn't have even found out in the first place!"

"Come on, don't you want to teach us a dance?" Two-Bit chuckled. He was joking, but Ponyboy wasn't laughing. Instead, he was screaming on the inside.

"I'm in the middle of dance practice right now."

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around his shoulder, bringing him close to a warm body. Ponyboy looked up to see Jasper. He quickly lowered his vision back over to the gang, fearing that if he were to keep his eyes locked onto Jasper for another second, he wouldn't look away at all. His heart pounded against his chest, but he didn't know if it was from embarrassment or from the small crush that he had on his dance partner. Jasper smiled gently at him.

"The practice is about over," he said. "Why don't you teach them something short?"

It was Ponyboy's turn to gape. Teach them a dance? Yeah, right! But, when he looked at the clock, he let out a defeated sigh. There was no way that he was going to teach them a dance, but Jasper was right when he said that the practice was practically over.

"Alright, everyone. Get a good night's sleep tonight and make sure to drink a lot of water. I'll see you all tomorrow," he addressed, waving at his crew who all said their goodbyes. The room soon became empty besides Jasper, him, and the gang.

"So, are you going to teach us something?" Soda pressed, giving Ponyboy such an excited smile that it could have reopened any closed amusement parks in the nation just to please him. His smile was what caused Pony's resistance to cave in. That look. He couldn't destroy it. It was like stealing from a baby and that was just wrong.

He sighed, scratching his temple. "Do you seriously want to learn a dance?" he asked, and the more hyperactive gang members—Two-Bit and Soda—nodded eagerly.

"Sure," Johnny agreed with a small grin. He was also excited to see what Ponyboy was going to teach them. However, he had seen some of the more sensual dances that Ponyboy danced too online. He didn't think that he could go through with that type of dancing. It just wasn't him.

Everyone turned to the other three people in the room, who were more reluctant about the idea. They only came to watch Ponyboy dance, not join in on the action. They didn't sign up for that at all. Eventually, however, they did end up agreeing after Soda and Two-Bit started to pester them about it.

Johnny turned to Ponyboy, who was still frowning.

"Are you sure that you're okay with this?" Johnny asked. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Ponyboy shook his head, chewing on his bottom lip. "It's fine. I just need to figure out what song to do…" he mumbled.

"How about a duet?" Jasper suggested with a grin. "I know that you like dancing with me, Ponyboy."

Another blush spread across Pony's cheeks. God, he just wanted to shut Jasper up and—

His train of thought was interrupted by Darry clearing his throat.

"Okay. There's something up with you two. What's going on?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at his brother's odd behavior. Ponyboy wanted to curse at Darry's eagle eyes.

"Yeah, there's a bunch of sexual tension between you two," Dally agreed, pointing at them.

Ponyboy was at a loss for words. "I… Uh… I…" he managed to get out.

A gasp came out of Soda's mouth as he realized what Darry and Dally were implying. "Are you gay, by any chance?" he asked.

"What? No… I…" Ponyboy licked his lips as anxiety pulled at his spine. This was actually happening. Man, he seriously wanted to die under a rock. "I'm not gay."

"Then what are you? Cause it's not straight," Steve bluntly said.

"I'm not gay… not entirely. I'm," he took a deep breath, "bisexual… I like both boys and girls." He hadn't actually dated anyone yet, but he knew himself enough to know that he liked both of those two genders. But even though he grew up with the gang, he didn't know how they were going to react. They were all straight and he was too gay to be considered straight. He was also too straight to be considered gay, but bisexual erasure was another topic altogether. There were many misconceptions about bisexual people. For all he knew, they believed those myths.

A comforting hand touched his shoulder, causing him to relax a bit. "It's okay," Jasper whispered to him.

Johnny stepped forward first, not looking fazed in the slightest. "Thank you for telling us this," he softly said. "This doesn't change our view of you."

"He's right," Dally spoke up. "You're still you."

"Yeah, still a little twirp," Steve added, earning a slap on the back of the head by Darry.

"No matter what," Darry reassured after he retracted his hand, "you're still going to be my kid brother. Thanks for telling us this, little buddy, even if it came at a time where you weren't quite ready."

Two-Bit grinned at Ponyboy and Jasper. "And you two like each other but haven't made a move. It's okay since I'm going to—"

"Okay!" Ponyboy interrupted, ducking out of Jasper's hold. He wasn't ready to face Jasper that way just yet and didn't want Two-Bit to potentially ruin what he had already built up. He forced a smile onto his face. "I know what dance I'm going to teach you all! But we need to stretch first which is a great time to… you know… not speak much! So, get into a spot where you'll have a lot of room."

Jasper chuckled, grabbing his things. "I'm going to get going now, Ponyboy. It looks like you have it handled here," he informed, causing Ponyboy to subconsciously pout. Jasper turned to the gang. "Look out, Ponyboy is a tough teacher."

"I think we can handle a few moves," Steve huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, we'll see about that…" Jasper opened the door, waving his hand. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Ponyboy called out as he walked front and center, facing away from the gang so he could look into the large mirror. "Okay, let's get started."

After they finished stretching (which was excruciatingly painful for most of them), Ponyboy started to walk over to the side of the room to play the song that they were going to dance to. He quickly typed in the name of the song as he tried to remember the choreography. It had been a while since he created the choreograph for it or even danced along to it, so he was trying to refresh his muscle memory. Once he had finished that, he returned to the front.

"What song are we going to dance to?" Soda asked curiously.

"Party by Chris Brown," Pony replied. It's only going to be about a minute of the song though."

Steve laughed. "A minute? I thought that it was going to be hard," he scoffed.

Ponyboy just smiled. Steve didn't know what was coming. None of them did. It usually took at least an hour to learn a minute of a dance, especially one that was as complex as the one he was going to teach. He probably should have given them something easy since it was their first time, but easy dances weren't as fun.

"Okay, we're going to start out by stepping to the side with our right feet and lowering down a bit as if we were trying to pick up something from the floor," Ponyboy instructed, showing them the move. They copied it easily, so he moved on. "After we come back up, we're going to do a small jump. While we're doing that, we are going to move our left leg back and we're also going to pull up the pants… Er… Not really. It's just the motion."

He showed the move, and once again they copied. Ponyboy moved on, showing them a few more steps before dabbing. "And there's ten seconds of the dance done," he chirped, looking at everybody, who were cockier now. It was different from when they had first started.

"I knew that it was easy," Steve chuckled, rolling his eyes. The moves were simple. He could have done them in his sleep.

"Well, do you want to try it with the music?"

"Bring it on!" Two-Bit cheered, shaking out his legs to amp himself up.

Ponyboy laughed as he went over to turn the music on. He knew that they weren't going to be able to do it on the first try. They had been doing the moves at a snail speed. He turned the song on and quickly joined the gang again. The song blasted through the speakers, but Ponyboy was used to the volume by now. He clapped his hands and counted down when it was time for them to start. "Five, six, seven, eight," he counted.

As soon as he said eight, he started to move. The gang did too, watching him closely. But, after the first move, they were completely caught off guard by Ponyboy speeding up, dancing so quickly that it caused them to trip over their own limbs. They faltered as they flailed around the room, totally forgetting about the moves altogether.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Soda cried out. "Why is it so fast?!"

"That's how fast it has to go," Ponyboy answered, running over to turn the song off. "The entire dance is this fast. You'll get used to it, don't worry…"

"Can we go over that again?" Johnny asked, eyebrows knitted together.

Nodding, Ponyboy showed them all the moves but slowly again. They repeated the process of him showing the slower choreograph, dancing without the music, then with the music, and then moving onto the next part until they reached near the end. Ponyboy didn't even bother to show them the small bit of popping that the song had. He knew that they weren't going to be able to do that and it was getting late now anyway. It was all a slow process, but Ponyboy was a patient person. He could tell that the gang were all frustrated at the dance. Even Soda looked pretty down. So, he started to make up random dance move names along the way to make remembering easier.

He sat down in front of them to watch them dance to the song. "Now place that gift down and unwrap it. Ooh, a shirt! Let me go slip that on now!" Ponyboy yelled over the music. It was really ridiculous, but it seemed to be working since he saw them muttering the names to the moves that he created beneath their breaths.

But, as they danced, Ponyboy squinted his eyes at a mistake that kept occurring. "Stop," he interrupted, pointing at Dally. "Your lines are slanted. They need to be straight."

"They are straight, man," Dally argued, showing the problem move again.

"No, your arms are at an eighty-five degrees angle. They need to be at a ninety degrees angle."

Dally scoffed. "That's ridiculous. Nobody would notice that difference."

"Well, I did."

"Sure, but you're not nobody and I'm not a professional dancer like you are."

Rolling his eyes, Ponyboy restarted the music again. "From the top."

They started the dance again. However, when he noticed another mistake, he couldn't help but stop them. "Stop," he yelled. "Darry, you need to go down lower. You're not bending your knees enough. It makes the dance look awkward."

"Like this?" Darry tried to go down lower. His knees were creaking, threatening to give away as he held himself up in the awkward position.

"Lower."

Darry frowned. "I can't go lower. I'll fall."

Ponyboy let out a deep sigh but nodded, nonetheless. They weren't trying to perfect the dance. He had to keep reminding himself that. He dragged his hands through his hair. He really needed a water break.

"Why are you so stressed about us being perfect?" Soda asked.

"I guess…" Ponyboy started, shaking his head. "It's probably because of the competition that's coming up."

He said that without really thinking about it. Ponyboy didn't know that he made a mistake until Two-Bit opened up his mouth.

"What competition?" he asked, causing Ponyboy to go rigid. He wanted the gang to not be involved in his dancing at all. However, with each passing day, it seemed like they were getting more and more tangled up in it. Although Ponyboy loved the support from them, it was so embarrassing for him. Words could not describe how intense the embarrassment even was.

"I… uh…" he tried to get out, feeling his mouth dry up. "It's nothing."

Darry suddenly clamped a hand down onto his shoulder, causing him to squirm. "It's not nothing," Darry said. "We're all really proud of you… Although you could be dancing to less lewd dances and—"

"Darry…"

"Right… Sorry, buddy… I'm just saying that we want to support you. You should give us the details about the competition, so we can watch and cheer for you."

"Wow, Darry's actually being a supportive brother," Steve murmured to no one in particular.

Darry gave him a disproving look, raising an eyebrow. "I'm a supportive brother," he defended, but Steve just gave him a look that made him think otherwise. Darry shook his head, turning back to Ponyboy. "We're going to go to your completion and watch. No 'buts'."

Ponyboy ducked his head defeatedly. He knew that they were going to find out the details to it no matter what. There was no avoiding it. "Okay…" he muttered. Once again, he died on the inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Request by DemonAngel23**

**Song/Dance Cover: Wolves—Selena Gomez, Marshmello [1MILLION Dance Studio (Jun Liu Choreography)]**

**o-o-o**

"Next performers, please get ready. You'll be on shortly!" someone backstage announced.

Ponyboy let out a deep breath, closing his eyes tightly. He dug his fingers into his scalp as he listened to the muffled songs that were reverberating throughout the theater. He was currently sitting backstage, waiting for his turn to go up on the stage and dance. It was finally competition day, and although he was revving himself up for his performance for months, he was nervous.

Ponyboy had been practicing from dawn to dusk every day; overworking himself until he practically collapses in the practice room. And even though he had been practicing so much, he still felt like he wasn't good enough. The last time that he felt this nervous, he was only starting his dancing journey. However, this type of performance was new to him. His hands moved down to his cheek where his microphone was. He lightly pressed on the foam. This performance involved him singing, which he had never done in front of other people before. Heck, he hardly did it at all in general. Thus, he had been practicing way more than usual.

It was a suggestion made by the administrator of the competition. He wasn't allowed to compete due to the votes being biased towards him, but that was alright. He just enjoyed performing and seeing how well his team had grown over time. Besides, he liked to challenge himself.

"Hey, you aren't allowed back here!" someone suddenly yelled, but Ponyboy ignored it. It was probably nothing. That was until a hand touched his shoulder, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. His head snapped up to see the gang in front of him, all with a form of a smile on their faces.

"Whoa! Didn't mean to scare you," Two-Bit laughed, patting his shoulder.

"You didn't," Ponyboy stubbornly mumbled. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to cheer you on," Johnny replied with a gentle smile. His eyes glimmered in excitement and Ponyboy could tell that he was really looking forward to the competition.

"Yeah, we wouldn't miss it for the world," Soda continued with the same expression plastered onto his face.

"We even told the Shepards about it," Steve informed him, making Ponyboy stiffen in his seat. It was embarrassing enough that the gang was there, and now the Shepards were as well? He really wished that the gang never found out about the competition.

Ponyboy let out a stale laugh, forcing a smile onto his lips. He sarcastically mumbled, "Great…"

"So what song are you competing with?" Darry asked, sitting down beside him.

"I'm not competing."

"Then what's with the getup?" Dally asked, gesturing to his stage outfit—which consisted of ripped jeans, bomber jacket, shirt, and a headband. It was very accessorized, which wasn't something he did often.

"I'm still performing. They didn't want the competition to be unfair," Ponyboy explained.

At that moment, someone rushed over to him, ushering him to follow them to the stage.

"You still have to do a quick microphone check," they informed him which earned confused looks from the gang.

"Microphone? What do you need a microphone for?" Johnny asked, tilting his head to the side. "I thought you were dancing."

Ponyboy's lips pressed tightly together, stomach turning. The gang didn't know he sang as well. This was really going to surprise them. He muttered, "I am dancing but… I'm also singing."

Their eyes widened at that, mouths slightly gaping. Two-bit was the first to speak up. "_Singing_? You sing as well?"

"I don't think that I'm really good at it… Especially while dancing."

"You're going to do great," Soda encouraged, rubbing his shoulder. "Don't put yourself down. You're really talented."

Smiling, Ponyboy nodded. He repositioned his microphone, making sure to put his earpiece in. "Thanks. I should get going now."

The gang all wished him good luck, scurrying back to where the audience was gathered. Ponyboy quickly got everything checked and set up, moving to watch the performance before his finish up. Christ, he felt like he was going to throw up. Ponyboy started to subconsciously bite his nails. His throat felt dry, vision swaying, and breath shuttering. This performance was just like the others, he told himself. But it wasn't. He was performing something new in front of his fans, the gang, and the Shepards. He had the right to be nervous.

"We have a very special performance for you all," the announcer shouted. The audience quieted down, only mumbles of anticipation could be heard. "Tonight, YouTube sensation, Ponyboy Curtis, will be showing you a never-before-seen performance!"

Cheers erupted from the audience and Ponyboy knew that it was his cue to step onto the stage. He lightly jogged to the middle, drowning out a much sound as possible. The light shone brightly, blinding him from the audience which helped a lot with his nerves. He ducked his head, closing his eyes.

Then, the music started.

The music was slow at first. A few notes strung from a guitar, easing Ponyboy's nerves quite a bit. The song started out almost contemporary, so he knew that he wouldn't have much trouble keeping his voice stable during that part of it.

"_In your eyes, there's a heavy blue_," he started to sing with a voice that was soft and breathy. It was angelic sounding, and, in a way, intoxicating. It drew the audience forward, sending shivers down their spines. Their eyes were locked on the boy who was dancing in a way that told a story—the boy that was lost in the music. The emotion that showed on his face was so powerful that it made something stir in each one of them, causing their mouths to gape.

The nervousness that Ponyboy had before vanished when the song started. It was just him and the music. There were no cameras on him nor were there lingering eyes. Everything around him had faded to the practice room that he had spent so many grueling days in. He was reminded of why he loved to perform. The moves made him feel lighter than a feather; liberated.

Gradually, the tempo to the song sped up and so did the choreography. Regardless, Ponyboy kept with it perfectly. His voice jumped from time to time and his breaths came out heavily, but he managed to keep his voice stable. Barely. He could only do so well in such a short time. Ponyboy just hoped that it wasn't terrible, but he couldn't think about that unless he wanted to miss a note.

His feet stomped on the ground, shaking the stage like thunder. Pony's knees slammed against the wood as he knelt down, reminding him that the song was almost over. He wasn't sure if he was happy or relieved about that though.

"_To get to you_," Ponyboy finally finished, spreading his arms out wide in the last move. His sweat glimmered in the spotlight, chest rising and falling heavily. His heart pounded against his chest, going a million miles per hour. Ponyboy was exhausted, but, strangely, at the same time, he felt like he had been asleep for a while.

Ponyboy was startled awake when cheers erupted around him. His glazed eyes cleared up as he stared at the wall of light that blocked him from seeing the audience.

"That's my brother!" he heard Soda scream, causing his ears to instantly turn red.

"You have the voice of an angel!" Two-Bit shouted, whistling.

Before any of the gang could quip out anything else, Ponyboy quickly exited the stage. He flashed the audience a smile before he disappeared behind the curtains. Someone handed him a towel and a bottle of water, which he quickly put to good use. He plopped down in a random seat, wiping the sheen off of his forehead. All that was left was to wait until the competition was over.

When it was over and when the winners were announced (a group from his team had won, to his delight), Ponyboy exited backstage to meet up with the gang. The Shepards were with them as well. Curly was the first to speak up.

"I didn't know you danced or sang like that, Curtis," he remarked, letting out a short chuckle.

"We're almost just as surprised as you," Darry said. "We just found out about the singing today."

"It was amazing," Soda complimented, beaming proudly at his younger brother. "You're so talented."

Ponyboy blushed bashfully, shifting his weight onto his other foot. He muttered out, "I don't think that I did any good… My voice wasn't stable enough."

"Kid, don't sell yourself short," Tim spoke out, crossing his arms. "Take a compliment when you receive one."

"Yeah, you really did do great, Ponyboy," Johnny confirmed.

"Thanks," Ponyboy mumbled, laughing to himself.

"Have you seen his YouTube videos?" Steve asked the Shepards to which they shook his head.

"I didn't even know he was on YouTube until today," Tim replied.

"He dances real well," Two-Bit explained. "I'll show you later."

"I think he dances too provocatively," Darry muttered too loudly.

Curly snickered at that, "Seriously? You have to let me see it now."

Steve pulled out his phone, a smirk curling itself onto his face. Ponyboy felt his body tense before he lunged at it, but it was moved out of the way before he could lay a finger on it.

"I'm going to show them everything," Steve declared, unlocking his phone.

Ponyboy tried to lunge at it again, but Soda pulled him back. He swung his arm over his shoulder. "You should show them! You're really talented," he suggested.

"Sure, but—" Ponyboy started, but was cut off.

"Ponyboy, just show them," Dally said, already becoming bored of standing there in the almost empty auditorium. "We keep telling you that you're good. This competition really proved that. You can't just post things and expect people to not look at it."

Dally was right. He really needed to accept that fact. He put his content online, fully aware that he could possibly be found out by the gang. He doesn't regret doing it one bit, but it was still embarrassing. As they were walking out of the theater, Ponyboy whispered to Johnny, "Remind me to find a way to block my videos from being seen by them."

**o-o-o**

**Thank you so much for reading this. I will no longer be updating this story. Please do not request for other one-shots to be continued. This story is just a one-time thing.**


End file.
